dripping candle wax
by qweety
Summary: Her hands hover over the flickering flame of the candle. She can't help but wish there were teeth grazing over her neck.


_kinda nsfw but not rlly? uhh anyway i dont rhink ive written for celes so here it_

_also for some reason i use her actual name (taeko yasuhiro) for this fic.. x_x this is suuper bad n rushed please tell me if there r any mistakes thank!_

_nothing particularly kinky here (the title is a lie this is just imaginary vamp sex)_

* * *

She receives multiple glances that night as she hurries into her room, an hour earlier than the designated nigh time. She lifts her skirt over her heels, clicking frantically.

There's a fire riling up inside her. Taeko slams the door behind her. It's absolutely thrilling to feel the air brush her thighs, pleats of her dress ticking her legs. Taeko's chest softly rises and contracts when each thin breath leaves her lips. She taps her ringed index finger against her chin before making the decision to remove her black jacket in the dim light, only having on her blouse and multi-tiered skirt. She rubs her neck, thickly swallowing. Words are stuck in her throat, but her sight and hearing are crisp since day one.

The flame continues to crackle. Taeko goes weak at the knees, shuddering. She lays down on her bed. Invisible dawn has already broken through with a crash of despair. Her ruby red eyes glance to the candle on her nightstand, hands hovering around the flame. She rolls over on her stomach, desiring for a set of fangs to rest upon her neck.

She imagines it instead, fluttering her eyelids shut. They're kissing her hands, moving downwards to palm Taeko through laced cloth and delicately going down to remove her Mary Janes. Her toes wiggle, pale phantom figure ghosting on top of her. She muffles her moans with the back of her hand as they straddle her thighs, pinning her against her own bed. Wrinkled sheets replaced by velvet satin, the room slowly whirls into an elegant castle bedroom. Taeko whines.

Her palms are digging deeply into the mattress, painted nails clawing into skin. Her face is colored with a deep pink, eyelids tightly screwed shut. She writhes underneath the faint pressure of a body over her, heavily breathing has their nose bumps against the crook of her neck. They quickly nip at Taeko's collarbone, hand caressing her cheek ever so delicately.

The fine taste of wine envelops Taeko's tongue as she feels their mouth press against hers, fingers making their way up her skirt and playing with the hem of her undergarments. Their fingernails scrape on the skin on her thigh, crook of the thumb slipping inside.

Taeko doesn't care to open her eyes, she's too caught up into the moment to even care that yes, she's still in Hope's Peak Private Academy and not her dream castle of vampire servants. The candle's flame is barely even there in her visions, just simply radiating vibrant heat as her hips buckle, stomach churning with the delicious, bubbling despair. Adaption is key, but that never came to be ideal.

She puts out the tame wick with a tired puff of breath, passing out of exhausting on her bed. She doesn't bother to remove the rest of her clothing. She doesn't care if her underwear is still located at her ankles. Her ruby red eyes are boring into the dull ceiling, scent of vanilla wafting throughout the bedroom. The air begins to circulate once more, physique slick with sweat all over. Her broken pants become even, pace of her beating heart reducing to a minimalistic thumping. Taeko sighs, nulled limbs sprawled apart and legs almost riding over the edge of her bed. Her head is swirling with dizziness, imaginations of twirling stars from the galaxy withers inside her mind.

She hasn't witnessed the colors of evening dusk in an millennium.

It doesn't seem to phase her. She has the illuminating glow of fire, thick haze of smoke and gentle whip of flames painted in her fantasies.

/ /

An half hour of aftermath passes by, and now there's a strict prefect booming from her door. She stifles a tired grunt, throwing a pillow from across the room.


End file.
